


Пойми меня правильно

by otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, РПС, РПФ, Устоявшиеся отношения, Фанфикшн, кейс-фик, романс, фанфик, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Странные подарки, получаемые Хавьером, ввергают его в замешательство. Сможет ли он докопаться до истины?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Пойми меня правильно

Белые нежные лепестки словно светились изнутри. В первые дни бутон был плотно сомкнут, но сейчас цветок раскрывался, обнажая мохнатые желтые тычинки и наполняя всю комнату изысканным благоуханием. Темно-зеленые глянцевые листья оттеняли сливочную бархатистость округлых лепестков с заостренными кончиками.

Хави в который раз бросил восхищенный взгляд на вазу с веткой гардении и единственным крупным цветком на ней, любуясь его элегантным очарованием.

Давно он не получал таких цветов в подарок. Пожалуй, с тех самых пор, как его соревновательная карьера закончилась. Он уже и подзабыл, как это бывало приятно, но внезапный презент всколыхнул тоску по тем временам, когда на турнирах поклонники заваливали его множеством сувениров. Впрочем, этот один-единственный цветок по своему изяществу и тонкой соразмерности не уступал в красоте самому пышному букету.

Отправитель предпочел остаться неизвестным. Хавьер гадал, кто бы это мог быть и отчего подарок прибыл именно сейчас, ведь интервью у него в последнее время не случалось, передач тоже. Хотя мысль о том, что его болельщики все же не забывают о нем, приятно грела душу. Методом исключения он пришел к выводу, что идея прислать ему роскошную белую гардению — дело рук именно фанатов, не семья же вдруг решила поиграть в тайного Санту.

Хави старательно ухаживал за цветком, стараясь сохранить его свежесть подольше. Опрыскивал листья, подливал какое-то удобрение из бутылочки, купленное в цветочном магазине. Удобрение выглядело непривлекательно, а пахло и того хуже, но продавщица уверила его, что оно помогает продлить жизнь срезанных цветов, так что Хавьер раз в несколько дней тщательно отмерял по делениям на колпачке нужное количество вонючей бурой жидкости согласно инструкции. Но, конечно, несмотря на его усилия, гардения все же начала увядать, и с огромным сожалением, но через две недели засохшую ветку пришлось выбросить.

На следующий день после того, как она перекочевала из вазы в пакет для органических отходов, принесли еще одну коробочку. Хави не сразу разобрался, с какой стороны она открывалась, потом обнаружил шелковую ленточку и потянул за нее. Коробка внезапно разложилась в трех плоскостях сразу, и на него высыпался целый ворох цветов, искусно сложенных из тонкой белой бумаги. Некоторые, покружившись в воздухе, невесомо спланировали на пол, словно бабочки. Ослепительно белые, как мраморные статуи, как прозрачный фарфор на парадных тарелках у его мамы. Как лед, припорошенный снегом. 

_Красивая работа_ , покрутил Хави в пальцах один из цветков. И кропотливая вдобавок. Кто же тот таинственный аноним, хотелось бы знать… Бумажное шуршание заинтересовало кошку, она спрыгнула, лениво погоняла один из цветочков лапкой и снова устроилась у него на коленях. Что ему делать с таким количеством оригами, Хави не придумал, поэтому сложил их обратно в коробочку, оставив пару цветков лежать на тумбочке у кровати — для настроения. 

Спустя еще две недели в очередной добротно упакованной посылке приехал кактус. 

Кактус? Хави в недоумении воззрился на хорошо зафиксированное зеленое колючее растеньице в горшке, увенчанное небольшим цветком. Эффи любопытно ткнулась мордочкой в картонную коробку и обиженно фыркнула, когда острые иголки укололи ей нос. «Сам не ожидал», — утешающе почесал ее за ухом хозяин. 

Ну, по крайней мере он не завянет, как та ветка. Возможно. 

Сохранить кактус в целости и не уморить неправильным уходом стало для него неким вызовом. Хавьер выспросил рекомендации все в том же цветочном магазине и определил растению место на балконе, чтобы оно получало побольше света и свежего воздуха. Эффи несколько раз попыталась покуситься на нового жильца. Хави отгонял кошку, но кактус, оказалось, и сам мог постоять за себя — после нескольких чувствительных уколов Эффи смирилась и мудро предпочла держать нейтралитет. Кактус отвечал благодарностью за заботу, не собирался ни сохнуть, ни гнить, благополучно обжился на отведенной территории и бодро топырил острые колючки. Цветок, правда, продержался лишь несколько дней, но в магазине заверили, что это нормально. 

За кактусом, спустя уже ставшими привычными четырнадцать дней, пришел черед белых ландышей. Трогательный букетик был маленьким, но сладкий весенний аромат крохотных лесных колокольчиков наполнял всю квартиру так, что его замечал каждый, кто переступал порог. Жаль только, отцвели они тоже быстро. 

На исходе второй недели после того, как ландыши постигла судьба гардении, и Хавьер решил, что на этом дары иссякли, загадочный инкогнито смог опять его удивить. Новая бандероль, со всех сторон обклеенная предостерегающими этикетками «Fragile!», была гораздо тяжелее предыдущих. Расписавшись в том, что хрупкая вещь доставлена в целости и сохранности, Хави получил стеклянный куб, доверху наполненный водой. 

Посередине в окружении широких листьев плавал божественной красоты лотос. На этот раз Некто изменил себе в своем предпочтении цвета, и лепестки лотоса были нежно-розовые. Розовые, как закат весной; розовые, как перья фламинго. Розовые, как оборотная сторона ленточки на самой важной его медали.

Хавьер пытался вытянуть из курьера, доставившего груз, сведения об отправителе, но на все расспросы получал один и тот же ответ: «Простите, мы не имеем права разглашать информацию». 

*** 

— Вы, наверное, начинающий цветовод? — улыбнулась уже знакомая Хави девушка-цветочница, когда он пришел за очередным советом, в данный момент: как в домашних условиях помочь выжить лотосу. — Всерьез интересуетесь растениями, я смотрю? 

— В некотором роде, — согласился Хавьер. 

— Это увлекает, верно? — с пониманием посмотрела на него продавщица. — Чем больше я занимаюсь цветами, тем сильней меня затягивает этот мир. Хочется узнавать о них все больше и больше… 

— Ну-у-у, — протянул он. — Да, узнать побольше было бы неплохо. 

— Они все прекрасны. Я иногда разговариваю с ними, когда меня никто не видит, — засмеялась она. — А ведь они тоже могут говорить, можете себе представить! 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — не понял Хави. 

— Я имею в виду, по-настоящему разговаривать. Передавать зашифрованную информацию. 

— Информацию? — переспросил он. — Вы о чем? 

— О секретном цветочном коде, разумеется! Ну вы же знаете про розы — да все знают про красные розы, что это универсальный символ любви. — Хави согласно кивнул. — Но свое тайное значение когда-то существовало у всех цветов. Представляете, можно было многое сказать, просто посылая другому человеку цветы! Я писала дипломную работу по трансформации языка цветов с течением времени, это ужасно интересная тема. Хотите послушать? — видно было, что ей не терпелось поделиться, раз уж нашелся благодарный слушатель. 

Так же, как и Хавьеру не терпелось узнать о возможных зашифрованных посланиях. 

— Язык цветов первоначально изобрели наложницы в гаремах на Востоке, — рассказывала девушка. — Эти бедняжки не могли свободно общаться с внешним миром, поэтому им приходилось идти на всякие ухищрения. Они были очень изобретательны в этом, да и кто на их месте не был бы, — подмигнула она ему. — Таким образом возник цветочный язык «салам», о котором у нас в Европе узнали лет триста назад. Тут его назвали флориографией. Его суть в том, что у каждого цветка имелся свой скрытый смысл! 

— Так уж и у каждого, — не поверил Хавьер. — И даже у какого-нибудь кактуса? Он же обычный, какое у него может быть тайное значение? 

— Абсолютно у каждого! — подтвердила продавщица. — Подождите минутку. 

Она скрылась в подсобке и быстро вернулась с потрепанным томом. 

— Давайте поищем ваш кактус. Кстати, как он себя чувствует? 

— С ним все хорошо, спасибо. 

— Ну и отлично. Вот! — торжествующе воскликнула она, пролистав страницы с изображениями различных цветов и растений. — Я же говорила! Одно из значений кактуса — «Ах, как недолго я был счастлив с тобой», — девушка повернула книгу к Хави и подвинула поближе. — Читайте, читайте, там еще много про него! 

— Хм, «Тебе не надоело одиночество?» — Хави прочел вслух текст под картинкой-иллюстрацией суккулента, весьма напоминавшего его колючего зеленого дружка. — Забавно. «Кактус может подразумевать стойкость и выдержку». 

— А еще, смотрите — «Мы так похожи!» или «Я тебя понимаю, как никто другой», — восторженно дополнила девушка. — Знаете, я себе представляю двух человек, которые вместе прошли через некие испытания, и это их объединило, сблизило. Здорово будет, если один пошлет другому такой вот тайный знак, правда? И никто не поймет, кроме них двоих. Для всех прочих это будет просто колючкой где-нибудь на подоконнике… 

— Или на балконе, — машинально поправил ее Хави. 

— Ну да, или на балконе будет стоять такой вот безмолвный намек на события, важные для них обоих. 

— А как же получатель цветочного послания должен понять, какая интерпретация правильная? — спросил озадаченный Хавьер. — Если один и тот же цветок может означать совсем разные вещи? 

— О, это только на первый взгляд кажется запутанной схемой, в противоречиях тоже есть смысл, стоит только посмотреть шире! 

— В самом деле? 

— Конечно! Вот возьмем желтый тюльпан. Что он означает на языке цветов? 

— А что? 

— Восхищение. И в то же время безнадежную любовь. Значит, посылая кому-то букет из желтых тюльпанов, вы тем самым словно говорите, что восхищаетесь им, но признаете, что смирились с тем, что шансов у вас нет. Видите, как мило и трогательно! 

_Хорошо, что такой букет я никому не отправлял_ , подумал Хави. 

— Удивительная тема — язык цветов, верно? — тем временем продолжала продавщица. Столько внутренних подтекстов! И это только некоторые аспекты, а есть еще ханакотоба! 

— Ханакотоба? — навострил уши Хавьер. — Это же японское слово, да? 

— Совершенно верно. 

— Так в Японии тоже имеется свой язык цветов? 

_Ах да, вроде я что-то такое слышал…_

— Да еще какой! Хана по-японски означает… 

— …Цветок, я знаю. 

— Надо же! — с оттенком восхищения изумилась девушка. — Вы знаете. Так вот, согласно ханакотоба цветущий кактус может означать, — она смущенно махнула ресницами, — страстное сексуальное желание. Кто бы мог подумать, верно? Э-э-э, простите, вы что-то сказали? 

— Н-нет. Нет, продолжайте, пожалуйста. 

— Но в языке цветов важен еще и цвет, скажем, присланный белый цветок будет означать совсем не то, что желтый, или, к примеру, розовый… Ох, я, кажется, совсем заболталась, — прервала она сама себя. — Я знаю, что порой увлекаюсь, и, наверное, уже прожужжала вам все уши… Извините меня за назойливость. 

— Нет-нет, наоборот, вы очень интересно рассказываете. Настолько интересно, что я хотел бы попросить одолжить вашу книгу. Ненадолго, пока не получу свой экземпляр. Я собираюсь заказать себе такую же, но пока ее доставят… 

— Конечно! — просияла она. — Вам тоже стало любопытно? Как же я рада! Но учтите, здесь собраны далеко не все сведения… 

— Думаю, для начала мне хватит и этого. 

Домой Хави возвращался с томиком под мышкой и букетиком фиалок, который он купил просто потому, что продавщица цветов была так любезна и потратила на него столько времени. 

*** 

Итак, что там было первым? Как называлась та белая благоухающая прелесть? _Я ни на что не рассчитываю, просто любопытничаю, вот и все!_ — успокаивал себя Хави, нервно раскрывая книжку на оглавлении. Гардения, на букву «Г». Он пролистал до соответствующей страницы. «Когда ты проходишь мимо меня, мое сердце радуется». Хавьер почувствовал укол разочарования. _Прохожу мимо? И где это я прохожу? Соседка на меня запала, что ли?_ Хави очень надеялся, что нет: соседей подходящего для романтических поползновений возраста у него не было. _Это же не единственное значение?_

«Гардения означает восхищение и подходит для творческих артистичных натур». _Все-таки фанаты_ , с частичным облегчением выдохнул Хавьер. Это было лучше, чем представить возможные заигрывания пожилой сеньоры из квартиры напротив, хотя и не совсем то, на что он безрассудно понадеялся в глубине души после разговора с девушкой из цветочного магазина. _В самой глубине, так глубоко, что и сам не верю_. Потом глаз зацепился за следующее предложение, и Хави сглотнул. Задержал дыхание. Перечитал короткую фразу, стараясь не упустить ни одно слово. «У японцев гардения символизирует тайную страсть». Л-ладно.

Стараясь сильно не обнадеживаться, Хави продолжал погружаться в секреты цветочных иносказаний. Значит, потом прислали те цветы из бумаги. Как бы еще узнать, что за цветок это был? В оригами он совсем не разбирался, даже классический журавлик был для него тайной за семью печатями. На помощь пришел интернет. Сверяясь с образцом в руках, Хавьер определил, что похожий на воздушную бабочку бумажный цветок, кажется, именовался азалией. Рододендроном, если по науке.

Для рододендрона справочник предлагал несколько трактовок. Хрупкость, кротость, умеренность, терпение. Сдержанность. И верность. По ханакотоба белую азалию дарили друг другу влюбленные перед вынужденной разлукой.

Цветок в его руках был белым.

«Преподнося кому-то азалию, вы словно спрашиваете: “Ты дождешься меня?” — Хави торопливо пробегал глазами по строчкам, боясь поверить. — Просите: “Береги себя для меня, я верю тебе”». _Я верю тебе_ , повторил он тихонько последние слова, чувствуя, как екает сердце.

Скромные ландыши обещали новые встречи со старыми друзьями. А в Японии ландыш олицетворял также и счастье от вновь обретенной любви.

Так, с кактусом разобрались раньше (Хави вытер вспотевшие ладони), а что там говорится о лотосе?

О лотосе говорилось много, даже слишком много. Всякие сакральные мифы и легенды Хави пролистал, вряд ли далекий даритель завуалированно предлагал ему поразмышлять об индуистских традициях, философии буддизма или египетских божествах. Описание лотоса в качестве экзотического продукта питания тоже пропустил, добираясь до главного. Или он все же ошибается, пытаясь вычитать смысл, которого на самом деле нет? Вот, кажется, это оно: «В японской культуре лотос олицетворяет чистоту и целомудрие» — прочитав про целомудрие, Хави погрустнел. «Лотос означает недоступность при занятом сердце» — писали составители. И следом: «Другое прочтение цветка лотоса в японском коде ханакотоба — вдали от возлюбленного».

***

Вот уже сорок минут Хавьер методично перерывал свою квартиру. Он помнил, что в первый раз курьер вручил ему визитку своей фирмы, и очень надеялся, что не выбросил ее, а куда-то сунул. Еще через час все в доме было перевернуто вверх дном, но Хави победно сжимал в руках маленький и пыльный картонный прямоугольничек, который он извлек из-под дивана. На элегантной визитной карточке были указаны слоган компании: «Скажи это цветами» и одиннадцатизначный номер телефона.

— Здравствуйте. Один из ваших клиентов доставляет мне цветы. Я понимаю, что его данные вы все равно не раскроете — э-э-э, кстати, а вы точно не раскроете?

— Нет. Мы не разглашаем информацию.

— Кхм… Ясно… Ну да… Так вот, понимая это, я хотел бы узнать, можете ли вы передать ему ответ?

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Хави назвал свое имя. В трубке раздалось клацанье клавиш, и после томительных нескольких секунд равнодушно-вежливый голос произнес:

— Да, отправитель предусмотрел для вас такую возможность.

— Спасибо! — радостно выкрикнул Хави, но тут же взял себя в руки и вернулся к деловому тону: — Я хотел бы отправить кое-что.

— Слушаем.

— Я бы хотел послать жимолость.

— Ягоды, листья или цветы, сеньор?

— Цветы. Ветку цветущей жимолости. Могу ли я рассчитывать, что заказ будет выполнен?

— Разумеется, сеньор!

— Только я хотел быть уверенным, что свежесть жимолости сохранится в дороге. Вы будете использовать рефрижераторы?

— Нет, в вашем случае это экономически нецелесообразно. Мы приобретем требуемое в стране доставки и упакуем там же.

— А, так значит, мой отправитель проживает в другой стране? И довольно далеко отсюда?

— Простите, мы не имеем права разглашать эту информацию.

***

Ответа все не было и не было.

Прошли обычные две недели, которые его адресант выдерживал между цветочными посланиями, потом еще неделя, за ней началась следующая, а почтальон так и не приходил. Чтобы не слишком расстраиваться, Хави уверял себя, что это все глупости. Он просто дал задурить себе голову, а жимолостью сейчас любуется его престарелая соседка, да и вообще — кто нынче знает о языке цветов? Кому в наше время придет в голову отправлять с их помощью тайные сообщения?

Ну разве что тому, кто всегда отличался неординарным мышлением, но этот кто-то вообще не любил публичность. Этот кто-то был загадкой и явно планировал таковой и оставаться. Просто потому, что ему это нравилось. И который знал все о пройденном ими обоими пути, как никто другой.

Благоухающую узнаваемым ароматом бандероль довольно больших размеров доставили на исходе четвертой недели, когда Хави почти перестал ждать и надеяться. Эффи подошла, понюхала ее и чихнула от сладкого запаха.

Только бы не желтые. Хави уже столько перечитал про цветы, что помнил значения наизусть. Желтые розы он увидеть не хотел. Пусть в Японии они подразумевали свет солнца и олицетворяли добро и дружбу, но… пожалуйста, пускай не желтые…

Внутри была охапка цветов, чье значение было одинаково во всех цветочных языках в любой части света. Безусловный символ, который знали и понимали даже те, кто понятия не имел ни о флориографии, ни о ханакотоба, ни о цветочном языке Востока. Отправитель на этот раз решил исключить все двусмысленности в возможной трактовке.

Бескомпромиссно красного цвета. Жизнеутверждающего цвета удачи, цвета зацелованных губ, цвета крови, которую сердце Хави сейчас перегоняло с бешеной скоростью.

Сверху на букете багряных роз — восемь, по инерции пересчитал Хави, в Японии счастливое число восемь — была записка в несколько слов. Печатными буквами, написанными человеком, привыкшим писать иероглифы. Почерком, который он узнал бы из тысячи.

«Я знал, что ты поймешь, Хаби!»

И подпись, начинающаяся с двух конечков, поставленных вертикально.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В фике использованы реальные значения цветов из европейского и японского цветочных кодов.  
> 2\. Слоган «Скажи это цветами» действительно использовался флористической компанией, занимающейся поставками цветов и букетов по всему миру.  
> 3\. На языке цветов букетик цветущей жимолости означает «верность любимому», «узы любви», «мечты о счастливом будущем».  
> 4\. Не так давно у Хави появился кактус.  
> 5\. Иероглифами имя Юзуру Ханю записывается, как 羽生 結弦


End file.
